Making the Right Moves
by LovableBite
Summary: Story about Edward and Bella working together. He needs her help in an interesting way but she has a secret she isn't ready to tell yet. How well these two come together to help each other out?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note ** First off all of the characters belong to great Stephenie Meyer. However I am just playing with them. This is my first time writing, so please be gentle.

Do want to say thanks to TantalizingTwilightFan for being a beta for me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>EPOV<span>**

I was sitting behind my desk, tired of going through applications, and resumes. I ran a hand through my hair. I was beyond frustrated and annoyed. My personal assistant Angela was quitting. She was getting married and wanted to start school so Friday would be her last day. I waited to the last minute to look for a new one because I was hoping Angela would change her mind, and I was still trying to persuade her to stay. I offered her a raise and to even pay for school but she declined. So now here we are me going through this stack. Angela was waiting for me to make a list for her to call for interviews tomorrow. Her voice came over the speaker in my office.

"Mr. Cullen, your mom is on line 1. It's the third time she has called today I would answer her this time." I chuckled. "Put her through thanks Angela. I will have the list for you when I get off the phone with my mom." I picked up the phone.

"Hello mom. What can I do for you today?" I began writing down the five women I found I thought would do the job justice.

"Edward, why haven't you called me back today?" My mom was big on phone etiquette. When you say you will call back you better deliver.

I leaned back in my chair and I sighed quietly. "Mom I am working, I can't just pick the phone up whenever I want to have a chat with my mom." I was trying to hide my annoyed tone. She was used to Emmett and Alice calling her back quickly or even answering on the first time she calls. My brother is a contractor for a construction company his job is to be on his phone, so he answers. My sister Alice is still in college, explains why she answers.

I swear I could feel her glare through the phone but her voice was nice and pleasant. "I know that dear, I just wanted to remind you of the family dinner tonight at 5 pm. And since your still at work you're going to be late getting here. Everyone will be here."

I glanced at the clock shit. She was right. It would be 4 before I got out of here meaning that would be put me in Forks around 5 and they live on the opposite side of Forks meaning I would be 30 minutes late. "I am leaving now mom. See you soon." I glanced at the list one more time making sure it was right I grabbed it with my coat and briefcase, walking out of the office.

"Angela please makes sure you put 30 minutes in between the interviews. Also try to keep them all tomorrow." She nodded and smiled immediately got on the phone with that I went to the elevator to meet with my family.

I looked at the clock 5:10 as I was driving, I was ten minutes still away from my parents house. I had a feeling my mom was not going to be happy with me. But then again, I was always on time to these things so maybe that would give me the pass this time. As I was driving through Forks I was trying not to speed the chief of police always liked to pull me over. I couldn't afford to stop today. When I got out of Forks, I pushed the pedal down, it made my engine roar to life and I was off. I about missed the turn off for my parents road but I fishtailed on to the drive. Praying no one saw that. Luckily no one was outside. I through the car into park hoping out jogging to the door before I reached for the door, it opened. With my mom standing there, I smiled at her.

"Hi mom." I walked in the door. She shut it, and pulled me into an embrace "Hello Edward, your twenty minutes late." I pulled back and she had a smirk on her face. I knew I was in the clear with that smirk. "I know, and I am sorry. Work was busy today." She let go of me and we walked into the kitchen and dining room where the rest of my family was sitting they all were sitting in their normal seats.

My dad was at the end of the table, listening to my brother tell some joke. His eyes moved to me and smiled. "Ah well I am so glad you can grace us with your presence Edward." He said laughing. I nodded walking to my chair beside him. "I know, I am glad you got to see me." I sat down and looked at my brother Emmett who had has huge smirk on his face. I was afraid to ask about what it was about so I just kept my mouth shut. My mom interrupted my thought. "Well now that whole family is here, we can begin eating." All the food was placed on the table. It was my favorite, pork chops, salad, and green beans. We all begun to dig into the food, pacing plates.

Alice began talking about her summer classes and how she was thankful for them to be about over. Jasper, her boyfriend was questioned about his internship this summer. Usually how it went, it started with Alice then Jasper on to Emmett and Rosalie talking about their work and how everything went. I would end it with myself. My family was close, we had these dinners twice a month. But we would talk to each other a lot. I was closer to Jasper and Alice. They lived in Seattle also so it wouldn't unordinary for us to go have dinner or have drinks. Emmett and Rosalie lived in Forks. They all looked at me as I just put a piece of the pork chop in my mouth. I chuckled and finished chewing. "Work is going good. Just picked up a new book author so will be busy in the next couple of weeks with them. I am still looking for an assistant."I smiled. "Oh life is good too." I went back to eating.

Everyone went back to eating, my dad was talking about some surgery. My mom interrupted him. "Edward, are you seeing anyone." I paused and looked up at her. "Not since I broke things off with Tanya." Tanya the ex-girlfriend, she was one of those people that you think yourself is crazy for dating. I glanced at Alice who had eyes on her plate. I figured my mom and her had been talking. My mom smiled "That's a shame. You remember Jessica Stanley from school?" She asked me. "Yeah, I remember her. She had a huge crush on me back in school why?" I looked at my dad who was shaking his head. Emmett and Rose were trying to hide back their smile. "Well I ran into her mom at the grocery store, Jessica has moved back home and is single. So I was thinking.." I stopped her before she could go on. "Absolutely not mom, that girl was crazy, she stalked me any chance I got." I was shaking my head no. Emmett burst out laughing and so did Jasper. I glared at them both. "You two know how bad it was. So shut it." Then I the whole table was laughing. "Well, it was just an idea. But you do have a date with her next Saturday." The table got quiet. "Seriously, cancel it mom." I was trying not to get mad, her heart was in the right place. But come one I am 26 year old man I could find my own dates if I wanted too. "I can't Jessica already knows." I narrowed my eyes at her. "Fine." I picked up my fork.

I had a week and a half to get out of this mess. The rest of dinner was uneventful. The date wasn't brought up again. I left their house by nine and was home by ten-fifteen, all I wanted was my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review I would love to hear what you all have to say! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Character's belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am playing with them. Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it so much! Keep them coming.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Caution lemons ahead. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>BPOV<span>**

Finding a job is a lot tougher than I thought it would be. I applied at seven different places and not once have I heard anything. If I don't find a job I am going to have to move back into my dad's house. Just thinking of that small bathroom sharing it with him makes me shudder. My lease was up on my apartment in a couple of weeks, my current job wasn't giving me the hours I needed so I wouldn't be able to pay for the rent. I looked over at Will who was sleeping on the floor. I sighed. He was 3 years old, I thought I would be married before I had kids. But that wasn't the case. Jacob and I had dated through out high school, when we went off to college together it worked in the beginning but it just stopped working. I remember the last time we were together, I was studying for a final in the library when he texted me. I wasn't even keeping track of the time, and we had a date.

_**Where are you? I am at your door. **__My phone beeped, and it actually made me jump. I looked at the text from Jake. "Crap" I muttered to myself. I sighed as I replied._

_**Sorry got caught up studying in the library, be there soon. **__I hit sent grabbing my stuff taking off for the stairs. I wasn't even down the stairs before he replied. When Jake got mad he wasn't the nicest guy to be around._

_**You need to hurry I don't like being late.**__ I rolled my eyes as I read the text and took off towards my dorm. I didn't even reply to it. I got to my door and there he was waiting on the bench by the door. I smiled as I reached him. _

"_Sorry Jake, give me two minutes so I can change." I said stopping in front of him. He stood up. "You know what Bella forget it and forget this." He basically growled. I looked at him and took a step back. "Jacob please don't act this way. I am only ten minutes late."_

_ I was watching his movements. He rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up." Was all he said. At that point I hurridly moved up the stairs to my room putting my bag down, and changing my shirt. I ran my brush through my hair and headed downstairs. Jake was still waiting but he was talking to some girl. I shook my head and walked over to them. "Jake, let's go." I said smiling at the girl. Jake looked over at me and smiled. I could tell the worse was over. The rest of the night was the same old same old we went to dinner and then went and met up with his friends Embry, and Jared. Except for this night he ignored me and flirted with other girls right in front of me. I was passed annoyed. So I told him I was tired and went home. Why didn't I tell him I was mad? Cause I never had the backbone to stand up to him so I just simply took myself out of the equation. I had been home an hour when he called me telling me he was outside the dorm and wanted to talk to him. I sighed getting up going to let him in. Of course he was drunk. I helped up the stairs to my room. My roommate Lauren was out with her boyfriend and I highly doubt she would be coming home tonight. She rarely stayed in the room on a normal basis. As I shut my dorm door his hands were on me._

_ "Jake your drunk." As he pulled me closer to him and the bed, he sat on the edge of the bed with me in between his legs standing. "And so? It hasn't stopped you before." He slurred his words. It's true it hadn't before. But he also has never ignored me before. I used to be the center of his world. And I have to admit I liked it. I loved Jake, we were just changing as people. He moved his hands up the back of my tank top, I of course didn't stop him. the next thing I know my shirt is off on the floor. Jake's mouth was on mine. Moving fast taking no prisioner. His breath smelled horribly of beer. I pulled back and I felt his mouth go to my neck and his hands moved to the shorts I was wearing pulling on them. I moved and he fell back wards and I was tugging on his belt and jeans. Jake was good in bed. That I will not lie about. I pulled his shirt over his head. There he was naked in my bed, with an amazing body. He moved where he was on top of me. He moved his member in line with my body and pushed his way in. I was on birth control so we hardly used condoms, so this was just another night for us. He was moving fast and hard and I was breathing heaving. Jake, kissed down my body taking time for each breast biting, licking, and sucking on both nipples. I panted out his name as I began to feel my walls tighten around his member. He pulled me up close to his body as he came, and as I began to orgasm. I was often selfish and would milk out my climax as I did this evening. I kept going as it finished. I kissed him once and biting his lower lip. We both fell backwards and falling asleep. _

_When I woke the next morning Jake was gone, and I had a text from him. Apologizing for how he acted and hoped we could meet up. But we never were able to meet up. Jake called me upset and crying. His dad had an accident and was killed in an boat while he was out fishing. I panicked for a minute hoping my dad wasn't with him. I kept it to myself cause I didn't want to sound insensitive. I loved Billy, he was like a father to me, and was always happy to see me. He even told me he thought of me as a daughter. He told me he would be heading back to Forks for a couple of days to be with his sisters. I of coursed asked him if he wanted me to come with him, and he declined. That was the last time Jake was at school. He moved back home to be closer to his sisters, he also took over his dad's business as the head mechanic._

_ We didn't ever really talk much after that. I tried calling him everyday, but he wouldn't answer. I tried talking to him at the funeral but he didn't say much. Two months went by and I was late. I went to the doctor to confirm what I was deadly scared of. I was two months pregnant. I called Jake when I left. I was already in tears. I did exactly what I always said I wouldn't do, I wouldn't follow my parents mistakes but here I was. "Hello? He answered. It was loud wherever he was. "Jake." I sucked in a breath. "What do you want Bella?" I am not sure what happened to Jake exactly, I had seen Jared a few times at school he had just said. He really torn up about the whole thing and had been sorta dating a new girl that was a close family friend. He never said who it was but I was sure it was Leah. She always hated me cause she had a crush on Jake. "Jake, I am pregnant."I said the words quickly. I knew he wouldn't be happy. "Then call the dad Bella." He snapped. That stung a lot. He knew I had only been with him. "I am talking to the dad, Jake." I was trying to hold it together. I was mad, hurt, and angry at him and myself. "Bella, then get rid of it." At that point I hung up._

_ I wasn't going to have that conversation with him. So I had planned to do this on my own from that moment on. I told my dad over the phone cause I was coward and couldn't face him. He was mad of course. I moved out of the dorms and got me an apartment. These three years it had been Will and I. I named him after both his grandfathers, William Charles Swan. Jake did come see him when he was born but he made it clear he didn't want anything to do with him. Which was fine with me. I didn't date much, but I went out every now and then. I worked two part time jobs and went to school full time. It was hard but it was worth it. _

I looked up at Will, as he began to stir in his sleep. My cell had been ringing at the same time. I grabbed the phone walking into my bedroom.

"Hello?" I asked sitting on my bed. "Is this Bella Swan?" I heard a sweet voice coming over the other end. I looked at myself in the mirror and answered "This is she." I waited for her to continue. "Ah well yes, this is Angela Weber, with Edward Cullen's office. He would like for you to tend an interview tomorrow at nine am. Would that work for you?" She asked, she sounded pleasant on the phone. I wasn't sure if I heard her right, someone was calling me about a job? I smiled. "Yes, Angela. Nine would work for me thank you." I couldn't stop smiling. I was overjoyed. "Great, please remember to have your resume with you." With that she hung up the phone. I jumped and tripped over my comforter on the floor and I fell, with a loud thud. I heard Will start talking. He was asking for me "Momma?" I jumped up. "Coming Will." I walked into the living room, hoping tomorrow would be a new start for our life.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All things belong to Stephenie Meyer... I am just playing.

Authors Note: I am going to try to update once a week. Thank you for all the reviews. This is a short chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I woke up an hour early before I had to be up, so I decided to head to the gym for my daily workout routine. I hated this part of my day. I mean loved that I was in shape and had some nice abs but still. I loved my sleep, I am not one of those people who can go on with only four hours asleep. I wish I could so then I could work, but I just can't. I threw on some shorts and a t-shirt walked into the kitchen for a bottle of water and a banana and headed down the street to the gym. I had my iPod in playing. I walked in and walked past one of the personal trainers named Heidi who would always flirt with me. I just nodded at her, as she waved and winked at me. I headed to the cardio room to work out for thirty minutes. I normally watched the morning news but this morning I just needed some peace and my music. I began running at a slow pace. Thinking about the interviews I had to do today. I was nervous about them. I needed the best to work for me and with me. My life was based around my job. I started at Volt PR INC. when I was junior in college, interned at first. Then Aro, the owner and his brothers gave me a job my senior and since then I just climbed the latter. And now I was Vice President of Relations. Which meant I was over half of the agents in the company, and there was on other person like me. Her name was Charlotte. We worked very close together, she was married to a guy named Peter. She was in the same boat as me. Her assistant quit a couple of months ago, and she hired a girl named Carmen. I just hoped these interviews went well. I needed someone reliable and willing to work hard. The starting pay was good, and when they have been with the company after ninety days they would get benefits like insurance, and paid vacations. I hoped on the treadmill started off slow jog , I get bored easily so I took off to a good run. Clearing my mind on work, I went to the words of the song.

_She Was A Fast Machine__  
><em>_She Kept Her Motor Clean__  
><em>_She Was The Best Damn Woman I Had Ever Seen__  
><em>_She Had The Sightless Eyes__  
><em>_Telling Me No Lies__  
><em>_Knockin' Me Out With Those American Thighs__  
><em>_Taking More Than Her Share__  
><em>_Had Me Fighting For Air__  
><em>_She Told Me To Come But I Was Already There__  
><em>

_ACDC _ knew how to get my workout going. I picked up my speed onto a full sprint. My thirty minutes were up at the end of the song so headed over to the weights. I didn't do much lifting today. I was still a little sore from yesterday. And the gym was picking up with people, hot sweaty people who smelled. Just thinking about it grosses me out. So I decided to head back to the apartment to get ready for work. I checked the time I still had an hour before I had to be at work. I reached my apartment and took the stairs to the third floor walking inside I hit the start button on the coffee pot heading to the shower. I got out of the shower quickly grabbing placing it against my waist grabbing my hair gel fixing my crazy hair. I pulled on some black slacks and a white button up leaving the top button undone and I decided not to shave today. I walked into the kitchen hearing my phone go off I grabbed a mug out of the cabinet pouring me a cup as I grabbed my phone reading an email.

From: AWeber

To: ECullen

Subject: Interviews

Mr. Cullen,

Four of the women will be there today. A Ms. Kate Smith couldn't make it today. The first will be at 9 am for a Ms. Bella Swan. If you check your tablet you can pull up her background and resume. The rest are on a folder on your desk as long as hers. You do have a lunch with a few of the agents who are working on the book release party in the conference room, lunch your choice just let me know.

Angela.

Ah I was going to miss this woman when she left. I sighed replying.

From: ECullen

To:AWeber

Subject: RE: Interviews

Thanks Angela. You sure you want to quit? Don't answer that. The Bistro down the street from the office will do just fine. You know my normal. Email the agents and ask them what they would like. Thanks.

E.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p>

I am going to throw out that everyone should read Maybe Baby from TantalizingTwilightFan


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Keep reviewing I enjoy reading them.

* * *

><p><strong><span>BPOV<span>**

I looked at my alarm clock as it was going off I groaned. Six- thirty came to early, and Will wouldn't go to sleep till midnight last night. I got him to go to sleep by letting him sleep with me. I knew that he was going to kick me and punch my back majority of the night I wouldn't of let him do it. I glanced at my little boy, he was just cute when he was asleep. I moved and stretched getting out of bed and my whole back popped. I turned the radio on quietly in the bathroom, and I hoped into the shower. I was hoping the warm water would calm my nerves that I had since I got the phone call about the interview. I read an article about Volt PR INC, and about their Vice Presidents, a Edward Cullen and Charlotte South. They had one picture of them leaning on both sides of the desk. For some reason it made an impression with me. Then I was at a coffee shop waiting for my friend Jane to show up I heard this tall black hair girl saying she had put her two weeks in as Edward Cullen's personal assistant and that he would be looking for a new one soon. I took a chance and put my resume in. Once, I got out of the shower I began to fix my hair. My dad was coming up from Forks on his day off to spend time with Will, and watch him while I went to the interview. I had to pull Will out of daycare cause it was getting expensive and not having a job, my savings account was draining quickly. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and braided my bangs to the side. I decided to go ahead and get dressed just in case my dad showed up which he did quite regularly. After I dressed in a black dress that my dad's girlfriend bought for me last Christmas, I went into the kitchen to start the coffee pot for my dad. As soon as I hit start there was a knock on my door. I went to open it, and it was a very tired Charlie.

"Hey Dad." I moved out of the door for him to come in. He moved inside the door and smiled. "Coffee smells good Bells." I shut the door. "It's still brewing but should be done in about five minutes. Thanks again for this I know it was last minute and all." He turned around, and gave me a quick hug. "You know I would do anything for you two. " I hugged back, he wasn't a hugger so when he gave them you took them. I nodded at him. "Well Will is still asleep, and most likely will sleep in. He didn't fall asleep till midnight, so pretty easy for you. I need to finish getting ready won't take me long."

He nodded and went to the kitchen I assume to watch the coffee brew you could still hear it going. I moved back into my bathroom putting on some blush, mascara, and a little of lip gloss. I walked to my closet looking for some little heels to wear. I glanced at my bed and Will was stirring around. I tried to be more quiet. I slipped on the heels, and sprayed a hint of perfume I walked out of my room shutting the door. I saw my dad sitting on the couch drinking the coffee, and watching the morning news. He glanced at me, then the TV back at me. "Wow Bells, you look great." I smiled. "Thanks Dad. I am going to head to the store after my interview so I should be home by noon. If that is ok?" I glanced at the clock on the wall it was eight-fifteen. I needed to get going. I grabbed my bag and notepad with my resume inside it."Yeah its fine. I might take Will to the park down the street so if were not here that's where we will be." He took a sip of coffee before saying "Go kick some ass Bells. Show em whose boss." I smiled opening the door, "Thanks Dad see you soon." I walked out of the apartment and headed down the stairs out the door.

The interview was a few blocks over by the time I walked there it would eight-forty five, eight-fifty when I got there. I pulled my iPod out putting it in my ears, hoping the music would help with my nerves. So I listened to Sara Bareilles sing _Otis Redding's Sitting On The Dock of the Bay._ Apparently with how I looked I was getting guy's attention I caught three men starring at me. I smiled and blushed, this outfit was not something I wore everyday. I didn't wear much makeup if any on a normal basis. I was used to jeans, t-shirt and my converse shoes. That is what I was comfortable in. The most makeup I would wear would be mascara. My friend Jane hated me for it. She would always say no matter what I looked beautiful. I would always roll my eyes at her. I reached the building took a deep breath, removing my Ipod and walked inside. I went to the front desk.

"My name is Bella Swan, I have an interview with Edward Cullen today at nine am." The receptionist looked at me like why am I telling her this before she answered. "His office is on the fourth floor. Use the elevators to the right." She went back to her bored expression. I nodded and thanked her heading up to the elevator. He was standing there. In a white button up shirt and black slacks, he looked so much hotter in person. I swallowed and moved behind him. The elevator door opened he got on and I followed him on. I did the best I could to keep my eyes off him. I saw him glance at me as he hit the button four. I just kept focused on the floor. I heard him laugh quietly. God, I hope that wasn't at me. This felt like the longest elevator ride ever. I glanced at my watch eight- fifty and the doors opened. He waited for me to walk out first. I moved quickly out of the elevator, I stopped to the side seeing where I needed to be. I saw him exit and ask some Angela if his first interview was here, and she responded with a no. I bit my lip and walked where he did there she was the girl I saw at the coffee shop. She saw me, as he shut the door to his office.

"Hello, are you Bella Swan?" She asked me. I looked at her, and smiled "Yeah I am her." "Well good. Have seat over there and I will let him know you are here." I smiled and nodded taking a seat. She hit this button and spoke "Mr. Cullen Ms. Bella Swan has arrived." I bit my lip again out of habit and nerves. "Thanks Angela give me a couple of minutes replying to some email." She let go of the button and looked over. "He will be a couple of minutes." I nodded not saying anything. I wasn't sure what to say yeah thanks, I heard. Or what? So I kept quiet. My palms were sweaty. Then Angela spoke again. "Could you give me your resume please?" I looked up and bit my lip and nodded. I got up and walked over to her desk handing it to her. "There's no reason to be nervous. He is nice." I looked at her. "Its that obvious?" I let out a nervous chuckle. She gave me a smile. "Just a little. Just take a huge deep breath before you walk in." I nodded before I could open my mouth to thank her but the phone rang. "Alright, will do Mr. Cullen." She looked at me. "Bella, follow me please. And remember deep breath." She stood up grabbing my resume that she had put in a folder walking ahead of me. I took a huge deep breath like she told me to do. It didn't calm my nerves at all. She pushed the door open and walked in. I stood there for a minute trying to get my feet to walk. "Um,Bella?" I heard Angela call. I shook my head at myself and began to walk into the his office. The room was big and bright. One whole wall full of books, the wall behind him was all glass. You could see Seattle busy behind him. I smiled looking around. He stood up behind his desk, and Angela was standing by his desk. She handed him the folder and smiled. "Can I get you anything ? Bella?" She looked between us. "No thank you." I smiled. He looked at me and back at Angela. "No thanks Angela. If the phone rings please take a message." She nodded, and walked out of the office shutting the door. It was just me and Edward Cullen, in this huge office. He looked at me and gave me a crooked smile.

"Miss Swan you can have a seat." He motioned to the chair in front of me. "Thank you" I smiled and moved to the chair to sit down. He followed my motion. His mother must of taught him manners. I watched him look over my resume. I wasn't sure why they wanted me to bring it, I had already sent it in with my application. My hands were twisting in my lap. His hair was unruly and his scare jaw line was moving back and forth as he read. He suddenly looked up.

"Miss Swan, you have never been a personal assistant before correct?" His green eyes were looking at me. I looked at him trying to find the words. "Uh, no. I haven't but I am fast learner." I smiled nervously. I probably look like an idiot to him, I thought to myself. He chuckled lightly and was writing something down. "I've done office work before, in a previous job I had." I said hoping I didn't sound like a complete dumbass. He glanced up at me, then sat back into the chair he laced his hands together resting them on his stomach. "Why do you want to be someone's assistant? You seem very smart and have a four year degree." I looked at him, he looked really intrigued to hear my answer. "Honestly." I laughed not wanting to admit this. Before I could continue, Edward leaned forward on the desk looking at me very intently. "Well I hope were being honest Bella." I looked at him as he said my name, it sounded so sweet coming off his tongue. I swallowed. "Well of course were being honest. This job is my last resort. If I can't get a job where I can't get the hours I need. I will have to move back to my hometown and live with my dad." I watched for his reaction, to try to read his face. But all he did was look at me. "I would say that is honest. Where does your dad live?" I flattened out my skirt with my palms before answering. "Forks. He is the police chief there." Edward let out a laugh sitting back. "Small world, my parents live in Forks. Swan." He glanced down at the papers again. "That's where I've heard that name before. Your Charlie Swan's daughter." I tried to pull off a smile as best as I could.

"Yes he is my father. Your parents live there? I don't recall going to high school with you." I sat back into my chair feeling more comfortable. Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"My parents and older brother and his wife all live in Forks. They moved there once my youngest sister graduated from high school. We all went to a private school in Seattle." I nodded listening, it felt nice to hear something about Edward took some of the pressure off. The rest of the interview was a normal interview. I walked out of the office feeling relived and nervous again about the waiting. I smiled at Angela and she wished me good luck. And with that, I left the building.

* * *

><p>Next chapter next week sometime!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer!**

**AN: Sorry for the late update! Been a hectic crazy week. Please keep reviewing I love hearing from you!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>EPOV<span>**

I watched her leave my office I sat back in my chair tossing my pen on the desk. I had the crooked smirk on my face that apparently all the girls loved. I buzzed Angela to come in. I had my arms crossed as she walked in.

She moved to her usual chair and she had this look on her face. "I am assuming you want to cancel the rest of the interviews." The girl is good. I was going to miss, but if I had Swan coming in then it could be the same. I didn't have to answer her. She began to get up, she pauses "I will call Miss Swan." She stood up and began to walk to the door. I cleared my throat. "No. Angela, thanks but I think I want to call her personally." I said watching her nod and excuse herself. I sighed feeling all nervous about calling her. I have no idea, I am a vice president of a company and I am nervous about calling a girl to offer a job.

I am sure I picked the phone up at least four times, and practiced what I said to her at least twenty times in my head. But finally on the fifth time I actually dialed her number. I ran my hair through my hair.

"Hello?" I hesitated on that. Just hearing her voice, she sounded busy and where ever she was, it was loud and kids screaming maybe?

"Is this Bella Swan?" I have no idea why I asked that I knew it was her.

"Yes this her, how may I help you?" "Bella, this is Edward Cullen and I wanted to personally thank you for interviewing this morning." Before I could finish what I wanted to say she interrupted.

"I guess this means I didn't get the job?" I could hear the disappointment in her voice. Then I heard a kid scream in the back ground.

"Where are you?" I asked. Thinking back about the interview she didn't mention anything about having kids. Not that I hated kids or anything. There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Uh, I am at a friend's house. So anything else Mr Cullen?" She then sounded irritated.

I shook my head. "Bella I called you to offer you a job starting Monday." There was another pause on her side. Before she answered I replied. "You can think about it and let me know by tomorrow." There's a reason why Angela did this.

"Wait. Your offering me a job? No, I don't think I should wait. I will accept." I smiled. "Good then. I will see you Monday at 8 AM. Congratulations."

"Thank you so much Mr. Cullen." She hung up before I could reply. I hung the phone up and sat back into my chair. I had a new assistant, today was going to be a great day. I just knew it would be. And then I had to rain on my own parade. An email popped up.

To: ECullen

From:

Subject: Get together.

Hey Eddie!

I am so glad our mom's ran into eachother! So are we still good for next Saturday? Let me know K. My number is 982-653-2354 Can't wait to hear from you.

Jessica.

I really hated when people called me Eddie. How am I going to get out of this date?

* * *

><p>I know short chapter. I will make it up to everyone who is reading.<p> 


End file.
